


恋人以上，友情未满

by sumiiii0613



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613
Relationships: 面玲 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	恋人以上，友情未满

*面玲

*长年交往设

*清水

*我终于迈出了第一步 写了个不是段子的面玲👍

  


  


  


  


“玲於，我工作要去法国住一个月。”

“你一个人？”

“不，和隼，还有邀请我的凉太一起。”

“对噢，他前段日子说自己去法国留学了来着。”

“…”

“那我…走了。”

“拜拜。”

“…”

正坐在客厅地板上打怪物猎人的佐野当然意识不到，关口关门时那有些错愕，又有些落寞的神情。

不过不要紧，他之后会意识到的。

佐野和关口交往了很久很久，久到佐野已经想不起来，当初他们是因为什么好上的了。

他们似乎已经过上了没有结婚证的婚后生活，从交往到同居，一切都是如此顺其自然。

关口是一名人文摄影师，也有不少摄影棚内的作业。他本想对外招聘摄影助手，结果得知了这个消息的佐野直接把自家找工作中的兄弟推了过去。

“用我真的没问题吗？我没什么摄影经验…”

“那你想去的公司offer拿到了？”

“没…”

“那就过来干活，Mandy不会亏待你的。”

“行吧，那就谢谢你了，玲於。”

佐野是一名服装设计师，在业界混得还算不错，也有固定的活干，不怕没饭吃。不过他常年在家工作，为了给他解闷，前段时间关口终于决定入手一台PS4。

他自己当然是玩不上的，毕竟他每天早出晚归，也常常在外地出差几天不回家。

佐野对此表示无所谓，反正他的生活里关口在或不在都没什么大区别，撑破了不过晚上睡觉身旁多个人罢了。

佐野很喜欢自己现在的生活，他曾多次对外评价关口是自己的soulmate，说对方对自己的了解程度极高，甚至他遇到什么伤心事，关口总能在和他面对面的第一时刻把他抱到怀里，大手抚过他的背，他们在一起后佐野连泪都没流过一滴，哪怕有天大的委屈也会在那个厚实的胸膛里化解。

所以就算佐野不记得，关口也一直记得当时小孩给自己的交往理由。

“因为和你在一起很轻松，我可以活成一个更好的自己。”

事实上确实是这样，他们从学生时代便相伴，两个人在一起经历过太多。佐野人生的大半几乎都是和关口共度的，事到如今他甚至都不觉得自己是在谈恋爱了，对方的存在就和夏天冰箱里堆满的草莓味哈根达斯一样理所当然。

说到哈根达斯，虽然现在是冬天，但一个人留守的佐野确实有点嘴馋。

可是他打开冰箱下层，里边什么也没有。

他不死心地把头伸进上层，依然找不见哈根达斯的身影。

所以哪有什么理所当然，不过是本该夏季限定的太阳仁慈地跟到了其他季节，仅此而已。

佐野开始跟自己生气，他的眉头皱起来，往沙发上一倒，看着刚被他关掉的电视，莫名想起这个电视好像是关口一个人去买的。

不仅如此，似乎整个家都是关口独自设计的，一点没参考他的意见，结果出来的也确实不错，但此刻横七竖八地躺在沙发上的佐野突然觉得心口像堵了一下，不太好受，也描述不清那是什么滋味。

他叹了口气，看了看窗外东京霓虹灯闪烁的夜景，墙上的钟也告诉他现在已是凌晨。但他还是选择费力地从软趴趴的沙发上撑起自己，走到家门口，从零钱罐里抄起几个硬币和家门钥匙，往便利店走。

同一时间的巴黎才刚黄昏，关口今天带着小森一起去见片寄。

“龙友好像也来了，说要在这住几天再走，说最近健身房工作也不是那么忙。”

“那我可以不去吗…上次和龙友君喝酒咬了他墨镜腿那事他好像很生气来着…”

小森小心翼翼地提出自己的意见，结果当然是被关口微笑着直接反驳，不知不觉间也到了站，下了公交就看到了片寄拍给他的居所。

“进来吧。”

开门的是满面笑容的片寄，他开完门之后忙跑到厨房，跟数原提了一嘴人到了的事。

“来了啊，今天的大餐有你们吃的了！”

二人耳朵里听到的数原声音并没有被什么障碍物阻隔，于是他们便清楚片寄家有个开放式厨房，尽管他本人并不怎么做菜。

“这不是打算我每次来就教他几个简单点的菜，怕他异国他乡的饿着了么。”

数原挥动着小锅铲，神情也比小森上次在酒吧看到的柔和了不少，这让他松了口气。

在他们享受大餐的过程中，片寄放下餐具，抿了口一旁高脚杯里的红酒。

“上次那事你考虑好了吗？”

“…”

“什么事？”

看关口一脸为难的样子，压抑的气氛在小森身边扩散开来，他实在受不了，才打破热闹餐桌上的一片莫名的沉默。

“有个法国的知名艺术家之前看了Mandy桑的作品，说非常喜欢，想和他长期合作。”

“这不挺好一事么？怎么了面桑，没必要搞得这么沉重吧？”

“可能是因为，对方要求面桑能呆在法国，和他一起工作吧。”

“…欸？”

这下算是小森也懂了，他突然觉得这餐像最后的晚餐一样，眼前诱人的食物也变得有些难以下咽。

“这事你还没和玲於说…是吧。”

片寄本想用问句的，但看着关口面如死灰一样的表情，对面前人的温柔性格只能表示又爱又恨。

“之前面桑把这事告诉我了，所以我这次才邀请他来巴黎住段时间，感受下这里的气氛，再决定能不能定下这事来。”

“这不是他一个人能决定下来的事，我早就说过了。”

数原紧盯着垂头丧气的关口，“你不该来这里的，你应该做的是和玲於好好沟通，再决定你未来的去向。”

关口也这么想过，但他不敢说。

他知道自己是佐野眼中那个理所当然的存在，但他也知道，自己是那个对方身边可有可无的存在。

只是恰好他宠着佐野，佐野也愿意拿他当个远离一切尘世的避风港，仅此而已。

他有时也觉得是不是把自己想得太卑微了，但从佐野对他出远门的那点微薄的反应上来看，他发现自己怀里的那个小孩一直没在乎过自己，他真的只是需要一个足够耐心的人能够在他身边一直、一生都陪着他就够了。

在场只有小森的酒量令人堪忧，他没那么爱喝红酒，喝了几口就去拿一旁敞开的柜子里的啤酒喝。

小森大概也是听了关口这事觉得心里苦闷没处发泄，只能借酒浇愁。

“你等着，我现在就打给玲於。”

几个人都开始收拾餐桌了，小森突然跑到关口身边，冷不防地丢下这么一句，就从裤兜里掏手机出来想打电话。

“别。”

关口很决绝，他按下小森的手，揽过他的肩膀，顺手把对方手上的手机重新塞回那个裤兜里，带着人走到门口。

“那我们就先走了，这个点巴士都快没了。”

半推半就地带着人上了公交，小森才终于缓过神来，开始在几乎空无一人的车上大声斥责关口。

“你根本就不了解玲於，他也根本不了解你！”

分贝过大，关口下意识地就捂住他的嘴，冲着回头的司机露出一个抱歉的笑。

小森不爽，两只手才把关口的一只大手掰开，倒也自觉放低了点音量继续谴责。

“他从来没关心过你可能是真的，他不能缺了你也是真的。但是如果你选择呆在日本，放弃这么好的工作机会，那我也会鄙视你，每天上班都对你呸呸呸。”

“那你给我想个办法。”

关口被醉汉前后矛盾的逻辑逗得苦笑，就这么把手撑在椅背上，也有些期待他能不能说出些有建设性的话来。

“…你现在回日本，跟佐野玲於商量去，我又不是你小男朋友。”

小森鼻子一出气，猪似的哼哼了两声，居然脸一别睡了过去。

关口无奈，到了下车那站，提着人脖子就往下走。

“哎哟喂你这人怎么这样啊疼疼疼疼…”

“现在醒了？”

“醒了，不仅醒了还看清你的本性了。”

“还叫不叫我现在回日本了？”

“…哥啊，就那句不是醉了的胡话。”

“…啊？”

眼看着要到交稿期了，佐野一狠心，打开了PS4，决定不到deadline绝不打开电脑。

然后他发现，自己记错时间了。

看到对方催稿的邮件，佐野不信邪地打开了手机日历。

得，他以为今天还是一周前呢。

一个人呆在家里的日子越来越无聊了，本来他早晚还能有个人作伴，现在整张大床和卧室都快凉透了。他就住在沙发上，一天也就下去个几回。买来的几张游戏都快被他玩完了，还是没等到关口回来，倒也没想到自己给人留下了一个拖稿的坏印象。

他只能不情不愿地给对方发去一个郑重道歉的邮件，模板还是网上找的，关键词是“社畜 道歉”

他当然不是不会日语，只是他不止一次被人说过“说话太直”，该低头时就低头的这点自觉还是有的。于是发完邮件他就迅速进入了赶稿状态。

他在电脑前从凌晨坐到了第二天清晨，手里的笔一动没动，困意倒是渐渐袭来。

他打开手机，看了眼对方的回信，决定在他好不容易为自己争到的一周时间内好好努力，争取不砸了自己的饭碗。

他给自己泡了杯咖啡，回到桌前。

他喝了一口，差点没吐出来，把咖啡杯嫌弃地推到一边，提起笔总之先随意画了几笔。

这种时候他就想起了关口，有点后悔自己没和对方一起去法国，反正自己的工作在哪都能做，说不定还能给他点灵感。

不过他不去法国也一样能获得来自浪漫之都的灵感，因为他的男朋友是个摄影师。

“喂？Mandy？在工作？”

“啊，玲於打来的，你来接吧。”

听筒那边传来的是小森有些距离感的声音，佐野有些不耐烦，他干脆开了扩音，把手机直接丢在桌上，手中画笔总算开始一刻不停地运转起来了。

“喂，是玲於？”

“是我，你在那边有没有拍什么照片，我没灵感了画不出稿子。”

“这不是刚过交稿日期吗？等我回来把照片一起给你吧。”

“…我拖稿了，还有一周必须交稿，不然我觉得我会被炒鱿鱼。”

“那我一会就传给你，我很快就回民宿了。”

佐野挂了电话，看着电脑屏幕上自己画的那个东西，由心发出了疑问。

“这什么玩意？”

他一气之下直接扣上了笔记本，一个又像土豆又不能称之为土豆的东西完美地消失在他的视线中。

佐野算了算巴黎那边的时间，现在大概是晚上九、十点。

他…他吃了么？

佐野的脑袋里蹦出了这么一句无厘头的话，明明他们家的饮食起居都是关口一个人负责的，他在瞎担心些什么。

是担心他回不来么，好像也不是。

佐野有些累了，他躺到床上，在没人和他抢位的大床上顺势打了个滚，把紧紧捏在手里的手机丢到床头柜上，抱着被子躺在正中央，脑袋卡在两个大枕头中间，画面极其滑稽，关口看了也会忍不住笑出声的那种。

但是佐野现在不想睡到属于自己的那个位置上，他觉得不该是只有自己睡在那里的。

这和关口短期出差的时候还不一样，那时候佐野能确定关口一定会回来，睡得也安心。可是这次，他隐约觉得对方可能回不来了。

他一向不屑于对这种情情爱爱的事情感到不安，此刻却也因为熬夜的影响暂时性的精神百倍，瞪着天花板怎么也合不上眼。

他拿起手机，关口还没给他发照片来，他就顺手给片寄打了个越洋电话过去。

“喂，玲於？这么晚了怎么了？”

“Mandy…他会回来的吧。”

“嗯？”

“他只是在法国出差对吧，一个月后就会回来的对吧？”

“…”

电话那头没了一点声音，连电流声都听不见，佐野知道是片寄刻意掐了他那边的声音，这似乎从侧面证实了佐野的猜想。

“这事你还是直接问面桑本人比较好。”

“龙友君…？”

“我们已经劝过他了，但他不想和你说，我们也当然不好干预。”

“…我知道了，谢谢。”

佐野挂了电话，彻底把自己丢进被子里，一阵令人眩晕的困意一下泛了上来。

这不代表他和关口作出的选择一样，只是说他需要一定时间来接受这件事罢了。

但睡一觉他就能接受了吗？

从他们在一起开始，他们就极少分开过，同居之后更是如此。

关口把自己带进自己的世界里，却又像这样草草地辞别，甚至不和自己打一声招呼？

佐野的梦让他回想起了那天同关口分别的场景。

梦里的他目送了对方出门，却从那个背影中什么也看不出来。

醒来之后佐野确认了，他是恨的，不过恨的不是关口，而是从始至终未能注意到关口的他自己。

在这段感情里，表面上看佐野似乎一直是主动的一方。他主动和关口告白，主动提出同居，在相拥的时候主动亲吻上他。

但实际他什么也没做，能够维持这段关系的原因不过是关口对他一方的过度宠溺罢了。

意识到这点的佐野比起无助，更觉得气愤。他还躺在床上，时间已经过去了二十四小时都不止。小拳头握紧了一次次打在柔软的床铺上，他不肯承认自己其实根本不懂对方，而对方或许是真的爱着自己，那是一种哪怕是不再年少的他，也难以承受的深爱。

手机屏一闪一闪的，也算把佐野从郁闷的泥潭里拉了一把。

他划开手机，看到关口给他打的无数个未接来电。

打开收件箱，也看到了关口拍的几张照片。

老实说，这可能是佐野第一次这么认真地看关口拍的照。

佐野玲於终于发现了，关口Mandy是和他一样，甚至比他更有才华的人。

他带着手机，从床上一跃而起，重新回到了书房，回到了电脑前。

这一次他或许能画出来了。

“喂，玲於？”

“…”

“喂？”

“干什么。”

“凉太都和我说了，是我不该瞒着你…我其实——”

“等你回来再解释吧，我还要赶稿呢。”

“那你能不能，开下门？”

“嗯？”

佐野半信半疑地放下画笔，带着手机走到家门口。

“我忘带钥匙了。”

“你白痴么。”

照常放着狠话的佐野没有给关口一个惯例的白眼，只是切断了一旁手机上的通话。

“不是说一个月回来么，这才半个月，工作呢？”

“我本来主要目的就不是去工作的…是那边有个艺术家希望我能长居法国和他合作，凉太带我熟悉环境，要我下最终决断。”

“那你决定了没？”

“…我来和你商量了。”

“啧。”

关口觉得今天佐野的一切都很反常，没有像平常一样责备和嘲笑自己，但却莫名多了一份距离感，让关口感觉不太舒服。

“坐吧，我正好也有话要和你说。”

佐野在沙发上坐定，冲着关口拍了拍身边的空位。

“我发现我根本不了解你。”

佐野开口得突然，关口的视线一下就被他引去。

他和小孩闪着光的眼睛对视了很久，直到对方叹了口气，再次开口。

“就算这样盯着你的眼睛看，我也不知道你在想什么。”

“为什么要知道我在想什么？玲於只要做自己就好了，我不过就是…”

关口自己断了话根，他知道为了维护这段关系，他不能继续把话往深了说。

“‘我不过就是个为了你而存在的人’？别说傻话了，你就是你自己，错的是我，是我太信赖于你，太把你当恋人看待了。”

“可是…”

“我从来没有好好看过你的眼睛，你知道么，我们之间的关系跳过了很重要的一个阶段。”

“…什么阶段？”

“我们在恋人这层关系之前，首先应该是朋友不是么？”

看关口还是有些糊涂，于是佐野继续说下去。

“这不是我们恋爱早晚的问题，而是我对你态度的问题。是我一直回避了，没有正面看过你，没有直面名为关口Mandy的这个灵魂。所以才造成了我们之间的隔阂，你单方面的付出。我不是个合格的友人，我看不透你的心，你只是成为了一个树洞，一个垃圾桶而已。对不起。”

“但就算我根本不了解这样的你，我也知道你现在不该在这里。快回去吧，人还等你的答复呢。关口Mandy不该被我束缚在这样一个小地方的。”

“玲於…”

关口抱住了佐野，用比以往都轻的力度，像抱着一团羽毛一样，他抱着他的天使。

“玲於没必要成为一个合格的友人，毕竟我就是你的恋人。”关口放开他，手慢慢滑下，放在自己的大腿上，坐姿乖巧，神情也轻松了不少，“所以玲於就继续做自己吧，我也得反省至今为止一直在佐野玲於面前回避成为关口Mandy的自己。”

佐野的嘴角也添上一抹笑意，他把电脑拿到沙发上，给关口看自己的设计。

“这是…土豆？”

“不，这是你。”

佐野憋着笑，“这是我唯一能为你做的，给你在日本留点念想，等这衣服真出了记得亲自来买，不给你留的。”

“机票很贵的欸，还有时差…”

“谁管你，爱要不要。”

佐野端着电脑，喜滋滋地回书房继续润色去了，留关口一个人在客厅里，不甘寂寞也跑去书房，半蹲在佐野身边看着他作画。

“干嘛啦，你在这碍着我大展拳脚了。”

“玲於不跟我一起去法国吗？”

“我有想过，但是还是算了。”佐野没看关口，幸福却从他身上一点点溢出来，“经过这次无意拖稿事件，我决定自己筹备个服装品牌。”

“真的吗…！？”

“你玲爷说的话还有假。反正是先这么想着，后期具体再找朋友合伙商量一下咯，”笔杆戳着板子的声音关口并不讨厌，他就这么盯着喜欢了很多年的男孩，“都说了别盯着我了，你赶紧收拾收拾回法国去。”

“异地恋很辛苦的。”

“我知道。”

“没人帮你买哈根达斯了。”

“…这我还是会买的。”

“没人帮你泡咖啡了。”

关口看着佐野，佐野看着桌角那杯放了好几天的咖啡。

“…小森隼回来了没，我找他讨教讨教。”

关口硬是说这次要看着佐野交稿才肯走，两个人在家里又腻歪了几天，佐野早上起来一边想着总算能把人送走了，衣服都差点忘了穿，另一边又有些舍不得人走。

“记得没事回来找我，我会没事就给你打电话，下次别让隼接了，现在我听到他声音就满脑子泡咖啡技巧。”

“行。那我走了。”

“拜拜。”

佐野站在家门口，顶着一头乱毛，看着关口开了门，行李箱都推到楼道里了，又折返回来，在自己的额头上留下一个浅浅的吻。

一个轻吻留下的感受或许明天就会在佐野脑海中消失殆尽，但这次佐野看清了关口离开时的神情。

那是带着满满的幸福和爱意的表情，佐野眼中关口的背影似乎都越发温馨了起来。

于是乎佐野也不在意一开始关口离开时的神情了，他现在知道那有多落寞了。但不要紧，至少他们的这段关系一波三折自己下总算步入了正轨。

他们或许还会保持这种友情未满的状态一段时间，但反过来看，支撑他们走了这么久的，是比一般恋人更浓厚的一份爱意。

佐野觉得这是他人生中最如释重负的一刻，他躺到了大床上，大大方方地在关口一直睡的左半边留下了自己的痕迹。


End file.
